The Game
by metesme
Summary: MissStrawberrie's Monthly One-Shot Cullenizer Challenge. Bella has to make some copies, but when she meets Edward there, she has to teach him how to work the machine. Then he reminds her of a certain game...


**So here goes, another one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Twilight, and I never will, not matter how much I beg, or plead, or cry. Get it, got it, good.**

* * *

The heels I trapping my feet were deadly. I wobbled as I walked to the copier room.

Stupid shoes. I was going to get blisters. My feet were already throbbing. Maybe no one would notice if I walked around barefoot. Or maybe the shoes could mysteriously fall into an open fire… But no. I have to work. I sighed.

I had to make fifty copies of some document. I had no idea what it was. All I knew is that I get to go home at five and its three now. Two more hours. Hours! I think work is worse than shopping with Alice. Which is torture.

I made my way down the hall to the little room at the end. I turned the corner, and I saw the new intern everyone was talking about. He was supposed to be gorgeous, with striking green eyes, and bronze hair that was messier than my room. But I doubted it.

He was standing at the copier machine, his back to me. He was pushing random buttons and occasionally swore under his breath. Then he banged his fist, hard, against the top of the machine.

"Hey there!" I called out. "Only one machine here, buddy. And unless you know how to fix it, I suggest don't break it."

He turned around then. He looked frustrated beyond belief. My breath got caught. The rumors were true…

"This…machine," He said the word like it was a wild animal. "Is impossible to operate."

I laughed. That's what I thought too when I first started out here.

"No, silly, just difficult."

I walked over and opened the top. The papers were strewn across the glass surface.

"Well first of all, you put the papers in wrong."

I moved them so they all aligned.

"Second, you set it for the wrong type of copy." The little screen said double-sided. "Do you want double-sided copies?"

His face went blank. "What kind?"

I laughed at him once again. "Never mind. So now we'll erase everything." I pressed the reset button. "There we go."

I looked over at him. He was biting his thumbnail, and looked as if I gave him a hard math problem.

"Relax," I said. "Its not rocket science. Just making copies."

I turned back to the machine. "So now, we'll set it to…" I didn't know how many he needed.

"Uh, how many did you say you needed again?"

"Um…I think ten."

"Okie dokie then. So we put in that we want ten copies. See? Easy as banana cream pie." After that last sentence, my mouth watered, and my empty stomach reminded of the lunch I didn't have.

"Are you kidding? That's all?" He sounded tired.

"Yep. Just that easy."

"And here I thought the copier was playing a game with me."

That reminded me. No! I had gone so long!

I groaned. "No! Damn, I lost the game."

He looked up from his shoes. "The game?"

"Yes, the game. Never heard of it?"

"No."

"Aw, that's too bad. Now I have to make my copies before my boss throws a fit.

"Wait! Tell me how to play the game."

"Sorry, it's a secret." I laughed taking out his copies and setting them on a table beside the copier.

"Come on!"

"Sorry, no can do." I put in how many copies I wanted, and pressed start.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please! Please! Please! I have to know now that you brought it up!"

"You're the one that made me lose in the first place!"

He gasped, pretending to be taken aback. "I did none of the sort!"

I turned to him and raised my eyebrow.

"Fine." He grumbled.

He sulked, sitting on a chair against the wall. As I waited for my copies, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him occasionally look over at me. I groaned.

"Fine! As long as you stop being a baby."

He looked up, and an instant smile took over his face.

"So here are the rules." I waited, making him impatient.

"Go on…"

"To win the game, you can't think of the game. If you think of the game, you lose the game. If you lose the game, you must say aloud, 'I lost the game'. Got it?"

I could see the knobs turning in his head as he thought over what I said.

"Can you repeat that?"

I laughed, and repeated the rules.

"So what's the game?"

"The game."

"Huh…" I laughed at his bewildered expression.

"It's not that hard. Don't make your brain explode from thinking about it."

He laughed with me, a nice, homey sound.

"So when I said 'game' that made you think of the game, which made you lose the game, which means you had to say it out loud…"

"Very good. Lesson learned. See? You learn something new everyday." I smiled at him, just when the last of the copies came out.

"Well, I'll be going now. Lots of procrastinating to do before its time to go home…"

I walked out of the room, laughing at his confused expression from earlier.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Review it!**

**Feedback is always good :D**


End file.
